fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Youkou
Class Info Tier 0 - Recruit She became a recruit when she joined the academy at age seven, and she remained a recruit on until she was sixteen, nine years after she joined the academy. She is glad that her parents allowed her to join the academy, for it gave her more confidence in herself, but it turned her sour against boys. Tier 1 - Pegasus Knight Cloud is her chosen Pegasus, and she considers him a partner, and little else, due to her own personality. The two fight well together, and Youkou's skill with a lance is getting better and better. Tier 2 - Falco Knight In this class, she'll be able to use a sword, but the lance is still her favored weapon. She'll be powerful and fast, with decent resistance and defense. She'll have great skill, and above average luck. Tier 3 - Seraph Knight When she gets to this class, she'll have more speed, an increase in movement, and she can occasionally negate an enemies defense. She'll be a great mercenary, loyal to Kouha's guild only, and no one elses.﻿ ﻿ Appearance Light Greenish-blue hair that reaches just below her jaw, while her eyes are blue. She wears white and blue upper-body armor over light greenish-blue tunic and also a blue, denim-style skirt. Her boots are white and silver, and they go up to above her knees, but their heel is flat. She keeps herself free of excess items to keep her more agile, and with less things to worry about it.﻿ ﻿ Personality She's a hard-working, stubborn and loyal tomboy with violent tendencies. She keeps her distance from people she doesn't know, especially guys, but she'll open up whenever she feels like it. She can be very sarcastic and blunt, preferring what is factual to being optimistic or pessimistic. She's easily ticked off by littles things, although she'll do her best to contain her outburts.﻿ ﻿ History She grew up in a village of all boys, no girls her own age. The boys refused to play with a girl, so she was left alone most of the time. When she was 7, after begging her father and mother to allow her to go do something useful, they placed her in an academy as a recruit, where she learned to use a lance. She loved to fight, and took pride in beating a lot of the boys around when she was better at it. However, when it came time to graduate, while the boys all chose their wyverns, Youkou decided instead to go with a pegasus. She was chastisised by the boys for choosing such a girly creature to use in battle, but she ignored them. She named her pegasus Cloud, and the two went off together to find work elsewhere, as the academy had nothing more to offer them. It was an accident to find Kouha, but when she helped him and Heijin defeat a band of ruffians, she accepted and inventation to join their group.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿